User blog:DennisRocking/J. Robert Oppenheimer VS Alfred Nobel.
Take a jab at the hints at the end. ;)) Hey, wiki! Welcome back!!! Since it's the first of October, and some won't be on on Sunday, I figured it's prime time to release my next installment! Thanks a billlion to Alanomaly for the thumbnail! :D So today, we have J. Robert Oppenheimer against Alfred Nobel! I am very excited to show you guys this one, as it's the one I'm the most proud of. I hope you guys enjoy it! I put a lot of passion into this one, and I hope you enjoy this. I certainly did writing it! Have a fantastical week. HAPPY ERB MONTH. WOOO!!! Love you all. <3! Thanks for stopping by! Also, just wanted to let you know, the new schedule is Sundays or Saturdays, depending on how the work goes on it. I had this one done from working hard on it, and couldn't wait to share it. :D Enough of me rambling on lol. Have fun! Cast: Pewdiepie as Alfred Nobel. Nicepeter as J. Robert Oppenheimer. Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XGHT6-xyA88 Lyrics: Dennis' Rap Battles! J. Robert Oppenheimer! Against! Alfred Nobel! BEGIN! (:18:) Oppenheimer: Ah, hello there, welcome to my acclaimed wartime laboratory. I'm esteemed by many, your accomplishments are just boring! You got a stick of dynamite? I shall still remain calm. For my arsenal of rhymes are as strong as, well, an atomic bomb! You made a prize dedicated to greatness, yet from what I can tell, you ironically don't have a grain of talent yourself! Your energy's lowering, I had world-savin', breakin' motives, so be it! I'll win this rhyme race so good, you'd think you're the Soviets! (:48:) Nobel: I must've misjudged your lyrical conductivity capabilities. For you have no divinity 'gainst me; I'm the bomb diggity! Your fame is shoddy, despite the Nazis, this was folly, balk me? I help coal miners, you helped Hiroshima and Nagasaki! You made a weapon of mass destruction! You did it willingly! After Manhattan and all, I have yet to see any of your "Trinity!" So when it comes to your disadvantages, I got many factors! More of a bomb on the mic than the trash you manufactured! (:1:18:) Oppenheimer: Could call me terrible, I'd say on an impeccable pedestel! Your theory posed of winning is nothing but theoretical! I'm experienced in that field, too, might I mention. My invention saved the world, yet I see this gives you some tension. That beard, those crazy eyes, you look like a chemist troll! But like your Element, that verse was a big whole No! Onto more of that, you don't bring much at all to the "table." 102nd..ah, and your armaments usefulness is debatable. See, I think you're outdated, comparatively speaking. Walk home to Stockholm, tell the sweet Swedes of your beating. The chemical smells you're emitting is the only given distraction! When I begin action on the beat, I cause a thermodynamic reaction! But I'll retract that, despite your complex dissatisfaction. I've learned something after our little lyrical interaction. A man with an ego craving status of great in his game. Slave to his work, yet can't figure out the method to shave! (:2:16:) Nobel: I'm a notorious genius, my contributions straight up glorious! Nobel's noble! Over my dead body would YOU be a Nobel laureate! I like to kick it professional, but I'll leave a man flattened! Didn't take time out of my busy schedule to fight Doctor Manhattan! Gangly chain-smoking bastard, I've endeavored to put you under pressure. But I thought someone from Harvard would compile something a bit better! My beard? You got a shaved manchild face! I'm manly! You're regarded as the man who helped rip apart millions of families! You can't begin to understand the functions of my mind! I'm dynamite! Stop getting in the way, you're below Einstein! I created a great thing used for convenience! You created the worst thing anyone could possibly conceive, and.. After this farce, your words...I know something about you. You are successful at one thing: blowing my damn fuse! You assumed victory, now resume your job in your workroom. Great mind at atoms, yet seemingly not at rapping; boom. WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT! YOU DECIDE! DENNIS' RAP----Oh no.... -stick of dynamite blows up the logo- BATTTLESSSSS!!! hints for the next battle: Category:Blog posts